


Piercing Enchantment (BOOK 1)

by HomelyEnjolras



Series: Piercing Enchantment Series [1]
Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow - Rob Kidd
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, High School, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomelyEnjolras/pseuds/HomelyEnjolras
Summary: Without warning, a guy about my age walked into the classroom. “Excuse me, sorry for being late where do I sit?” he whimpers.The first work in the Piercing enchantment series.
Relationships: Johnny Depp/You
Series: Piercing Enchantment Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914517
Kudos: 1





	Piercing Enchantment (BOOK 1)

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be multiple works!

Chapter I  
The day  
I walk to school while eating toast, worrying about the time, I hyperventilate in alarm. As I sprint towards Skyline High, the bell rings. Thank god. I catch my breath and fleetly walk to Homeroom. Mr Riddle, our homeroom teacher, says to me, “Ah, Verity, how come you’re 30 minutes early?” My eyebrows lower. “What? Isn’t it 8? Shit.”  
“First, language!” He criticises.”Secondly, The school bells are broken, so it goes off every 30 minutes instead of every hour.”   
I reply, “Okay, makes sense, do you know when--”

Without warning, a guy (about my age) walked into the classroom. “Excuse me, sorry for being late where do I sit?” he whimpers.  
“Can you repeat that young man?” Mr Riddle encourages.  
“Excuse me, sorry for being late, where do I sit?” he repeats, except a bit louder. “My name is Johnny Depp, I was told by the office to come here.”  
“Alright, please take a seat, Johnny. Verity, do you want to show our new student around?” Mr Riddle suggests.  
“Surely, sir,” I respond.

While I show him around, my heart rate dashes, there’s a fullness in my cheeks, and I repeatedly beam so much that my face starts hurting. I never felt this way to somebody other than movie stars and models.

While I show Johnny around, I start to pick up a conversation.  
“So, what sort of films are you interested in?” I inquire.   
“Jaws, Carrie and normal mainstream films” he came back.  
“I get you: so what brings you to Skyline?” I say.  
“My mom wants me to get a better education, so we moved from New Jersey to Massachusetts,” Johnny responds.  
I fidget with my brown, cornrowed hair while my cocoa brown eyes are looking into his.  
Suddenly, the bell rings, and my train of thought and conversation crashes, and I have to go back to the train station of school.

Chapter II  
Getting to know you / Homework  
Author’s note: The tense has changed, I know, It’s just way too hard to find words in the present tense. Sorry! -Epiphany xx

When school was finally finished, Johnny and I agreed on walking home simultaneously. We knew each other enough to do so.  
“Do you maybe wanna, study together? I’m having a little trouble.” Johnny urged.  
“For sure” I answer “What subject do you need help with?”  
“Ms Scully’s class,” he said, “fractions are difficult.”  
How convenient, I got an A+ in that class.  
I simply nodded, and we walked on to his house.

Damn, his house was beautiful to look at; small, but swell. It was snow-white with a brown, windowed front door. Flourishing vines were sprouting from each edge and side. The grey roofing looked as if it was hand-crafted part by part. You could see the gold lights glowing through the clear windows while there were flowers in the driveway. It took my breath away.

We walked inside and sat on the kitchen countertop stools. Johnny brought out his homework book and flicked through the pages.   
“Woah, even I had a hard time with this one!” I chuckled.  
“Phew, I thought I was the only person having trouble,” He said, “did you see the kid that finished in 10 minutes?”   
“Yeah I did, that’s my friend Amaal, dead smart him.” I aforementioned  
“To each, their own” Johnny smirked.  
I giggled and started helping him.

30 minutes later

“And finished!” I exclaimed, “how was it?”  
I looked over to Johnny: he was half-asleep. I mean, I’m not surprised. Thirty minutes spent on one math question sounds wild! But nearly falling asleep? Really?  
“What?”  
It was from Johnny. His voice was quiet, and everything about him seemed timid. Suddenly, he rested his head on my right shoulder; at this point, I could feel his light breath on my neck. My heart felt like it was going to explode from it going so fast. To take it easy, I took deep breaths. I massage my umber skin using the soft tips of my fingers. 

I caught a vibration on my shoulder. When I looked over, I noticed Johnny. He was laughing. He smirked at me with his charming smile. He glanced up at me as I feast my eyes on his lips. I see him come near me. My lips somehow make my way on his as we make our way to a paradise of embrace, desire and lust.

Chapter III-  
The aftermath  
The day after that was cumbersome. We still walked to school together and stuff, but we didn’t interact with each other, and we stayed, like,1 metre apart. My childhood best friend, Kimmie, picked up on this.   
“Verity Essie Morris, what has gotten into you? Why aren’t you talking with that Johnny guy?” she conveyed.  
“Well, it’s a long story…” I excused. “You wouldn’t wanna know.”  
Kimmie looked confused, “Wait… Did you-” she raised her eyebrows and nodded while she grinned as if to say ‘You thought you could hide a little secret from me?’.   
“No! We didn’t do the horizontal tango!” I protested.  
“Then, what did you do?” Kimmie asked.  
I fiddled with my hands whilst I looked down at the floor.  
“Well, we may have kissed.” I babbled.  
“With tongue!?” She shrilled.  
I slowly nodded my head while silently giggling, putting my hands behind my back.  
Kimmie squealed with excitement. She was like an older sister when her little sister got her first boyfriend or something.

“Are you gonna get together or what?” She teased.  
“No! We just met, like, 2 days ago.” I said, “getting together now would be unsettlingly too early”.  
“But you do think he’s a good catch, right?” Kimmie challenged, she’s like a miner, digging and digging to strike gold, but in this scenario, the gold is a slight chance Johnny and I could be together.  
“Good-looking to be honest.” I came back.

“Speaking of his looks, he totally likes you!” She insisted, “Why don’t you invite him to go to the movie theatre with you? There’s a new horror film out there, called ‘A Nightmare on Elm Street’. It’s supposed to be REALLY scary, after that, you can go to that new ice cream place, called The Scarf afterwards”.  
“Like, a date?” I asked.  
“Not a date, date, but more of a hangout.” She excused.   
Obviously, she meant a date, date. I knew that: but I wanted to go on it but I didn’t at the same time. Y’know when you wanna watch a 2-hour movie, then you look at the time and think, Should I watch this? Yeah, that feeling.  
“Okay! You got me.” I sighed. “ when is it happening?”  
“Eeeeek! How about tonight? I could ask him for you” Kimmie suggested.  
Just when I was about to nod my head, the bell rang. I quickly shouted “YES!” and walked to class.

Chapter IV-   
He  
My stomach twisted of the thought of Kimmie talking to Johnny, she was silently showing off her curves and her red, juicy lips. Usually, I had no problem with that, but this time, my teeth were grinding and my hands were sweating. Everything I knew about her before flashed through my head. Only imagining her saying all this negative stuff to him about me.  
‘Y o u k n o w s h e ‘ s o n e o f t h e m , r i g h t?’  
No.  
‘ H o w w i e r d ! ‘  
Stop it.  
‘ S h e s h o u l d g o b a c k t o h e r p l a c e’  
Get out of my head!

“Hey”  
It was Johnny, he looked concerned.  
“Are you alright?” He asked.  
My heart started beating swiftly.  
“Yes,” I sighed with a smile while nodding.  
He stroked my cheek and my face felt tender.  
“Are you sure? You seem to have a tear” He stated with the voice of a gentle grasshopper.  
“Ah, sorry, I must’ve forgotten to blink for a second!” I said while forging a laugh.  
His hand moved down to my chin and the butterflies in my stomach got more aggressive.  
His hand lifted my face and inched ever so closer to me,   
Now the butterflies turned into murder hornets.  
He moved over to my ear and spoke with his fruity voice.  
“About the date, see you at 7:00.”  
He brought his face back up to mine and just as he was about to-  
*Ring! Ring!*  
I nodded and walked home, Kimmie by my side.  
Chapter V  
Date 2.0  
At Kimmie’s place, she was skimming through my wardrobe genuinely looking for something that’ll look good for this ‘date’.   
“I swear you have nothing good to wear!” She complains. “Anything date-appropriate, I mean.”  
“Why does it matter anyway? Couldn’t I just wear a sweater and pants? It’s no big deal…” I responded.   
“It is a big deal, Verity! Honestly, you haven’t had a boyfriend in 3 years of high school! Live a little.” Kimmie exclaimed.  
I just chuckled and carried on watching some sitcom on my Zenith TV.

“Ooo! This is cute!” She called out. Kimmie pulled out a redshirt, mom jeans, a yellow belt and some blue and white sneakers.   
“I don’t think I can pull it off, my shoulders are a bit too broad for a spaghetti top,” I said.  
She threw a blue varsity jacket to me and aforementioned, “Now, go out there and suck face or something! At least do something we can have a little gossip about.”   
I put on the outfit and felt a burst of hype.  
“Cheeuh! I’ll be the new Fly Betty! But I ain’t no bimbette!” I laughed, the change in clothes made me feel bad to the bone!  
“Go off homegirl!” Kimmie yawped “You should probably book to the pictures, you don’t wanna ralph on your chance for you two to be an object.”  
“Ok, gotta motor!” I forenamed.

At the Cinema

Johnny and I met up at the cinema, then walked into the screening room. 

The film was great, by the way. One of the characters looks exactly like Johnny, which I didn’t expect at all! Some of the moments were dead creepy and I had to cling on to him. Now and again we would accidentally touch each other's hands in the popcorn tub. He felt warm, some type of warmth that I had never felt before. Something so passionate and sincere about him, he never teased the teacher, he never mocked anybody. He was sweet like a cherry. That’s why I.

We walked to The Scarf and ordered 2 cokes.   
“How was the film?” I asked.  
“Honestly, It wasn’t that scary. Of course, some things were a bit odd but I don’t get scared easily. Nancy was cool though.” He replied.

30 minutes later…

We chilled out in his car and listened to the radio, ranting about the MPAA and flirting a little bit.  
Everything  
Felt  
Normal.  
As we finished our final beer cans, we glanced at each other as we came closer and closer, finally, our lips locked as our tongues fought for dominance. I couldn’t stop, every time we felt more in love, the more we couldn’t stop as we pulled each other’s hair.

Let’s just say, Kimmie and I definitely had something to have a little gossip about.

END OF BOOK 1


End file.
